


My forever, My Soulmate

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Kang Taehyun, M/M, Major Character Injury, Werewolves, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun snapped out of his daze as he felt a presence behind him, blinking he turned around and move to the side just in time to avoid a knife that was thrown at him. Only for his eyes to meet beautiful deep red eyes that stared back at him. It was a man slightly taller than him and clad in full black and with a black mask covering half his face, only the eyes were visible. “How did you get in? Who are you?”----In a world where soulmates can't physically hurt one another, Boemgyu and Taehyun meet as enemies during a war. to make matters worse they were from opposing sides.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	My forever, My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Note Beta read so sorry for grammar errors. I'll probably proof read it and edit it at some point.

War.

It was a nightmare. A nightmare of chaos ad bleed shed. Even more so when it’s between two large packs, countless lives and resources lost in the stupid argument between two packs, the Kangs and the Chois.

The next heir to the Kang pack, Kang Taehyun, sighed as he stood, half shifted with his claws and tail out, in the middle and observed the chaos around him. Claws out and blood flying everywhere, some wolves fully shifted some half, some lying dead as they weren’t given a chance.

He appeared nonchalant as he stood there, merely dodging any attacks that came his way, but it was his way of hiding his anxiety. No one noticed or cared enough to observe the slight shaking of his hands as he brought his claws on the soldier’s chest, nails digging deep enough to severely injury him and if the soldier wasn’t attended to quickly, he would probably die of blood lose. And no matter how much Taehyun hated this he could do nothing. After all it was a war. And he couldn’t afford to die, not yet at least.

Taehyun knew – if he died, his father would most likely select the next strongest fighter as general, his best friend, Kai. And Taehyun would do anything to protect the innocent soul who would probably die before he even tried to hurt anyone else, much less kill anyone.

“You’re doing great Taehyun,” a guard next to him spoke, making the young wolf turn to face him. The praise didn’t fell nice, instead it only made him even more anxious at thought of the people he had just killed.

Nevertheless Taehyun replied politely, knowing the young soldier just wanted to reassure him. “Thank you. See you on the other side?”

The man only smiled softly, one devoid of any hope for survival. They all knew the war was going to end soon, but it never brought any hope for them. The way that their pack leader was using the pack members as reusable resources, the pack was going to fall soon.

Taehyun watched silently as the guard disappeared into the chaos.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Taehyun forgot how long he had been on the battle field, mindlessly killing, at this point he had forgotten how many people he had killed.

He was at the centre of the battle, battling a small soldier who he would have no problem taking out if he wasn’t so tired. Taehyun cursed under his breath as he just barely dodged the claws swiping at his neck. He had managed to dodge just in time, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the way his body was screaming at him to just stop.

CLANG!! CLANG!!!

Taehyun sighed in relief as the Gong was wrung. Signalling the end of the battle today. It was an agreement they had made, at exactly 12pm the battle would stop and then began once again 24 hours later. The cycle was to continue until one side finally gave in and submitted to the other.

Taehyun straightened his back as he finally relaxed enough to take in the sight around him. “We killed more of their soldiers today then yesterday,” a soldier came up to him.

 _Killed more huh?_ Taehyun thought silently, the news didn’t being him any happiness, because although they killed more, more of their own died too. _When is this going to end?_

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Taehyun relaxed leaned against the window seal as he stared out into the darkness. He could never truly relax, even in his own room. He wouldn’t allow himself to relax until the war ended, hopefully with his father dying, but that was impossible to do without him dying first and then them getting to his dad. And in all honesty, Taehyun didn’t have much of a will to live, as long as his father died and Kai was safe, he really didn’t have any other reason to live.

Taehyun snapped out of his daze as he felt a presence behind him, blinking he turned around and move to the side just in time to avoid a knife that was thrown at him. Only for his eyes to meet beautiful deep red eyes that stared back at him. It was a man slightly taller than him and clad in full black and with a black mask covering half his face, only the eyes were visible. “How did you get in? Who are you?”

“Can’t you just tell your damned father to stop this war?!” The man growled out clearly frustrated. “Do you have any idea how many of my friends, my pack members who I was close to died just because your father’s too stubborn and prideful to end this war?”

Taehyun was just barely keeping up with the blows the other was aiming at him. “And you think I don’t what it to all end?” Taehyun laughed bitterly, stopping completely as the sword was aimed at his chest, not bothering to dodge. Normally Taehyun would have fought back wholeheartedly but today he was just tried. He was tired and empty, there was no will to live. _It would be better to just die wouldn’t it? Maybe, just maybe it would finally be peaceful?_

“Who knew defeating the Kang Taehyun would be this easy? We were going to attack your palace today, but because of the others fearing you interfering, I was sent to deal with you, but you’re so weak,” the other man scoffed as he took his mask off. Taehyun just stared, in front of him stood the youngest Choi, Choi Beomgyu, a general and an assassin.

Taehyun clenched his fist as he breathed out and loosened his first, forcing his body to relax and stop shaking. He looked at Beomgyu head high and confident, if he was going to die, he was going to die confidently and prideful, never submitting to anyone. “Please end this, kill me now. If you let me go, I’ll have to forcefully fight your soldiers, it’s better to end it once and for all. Kill me and kill my father.”

Taehyun knew that if he lived, then he would have no choice but to lead his pack mates and fight, because his father would threaten him with Kai’s life. It was better for him to just die. Better for him and others.

“And what about you Taehyun?” Beomgyu’s deep voice still held authority and power, but Taehyun could tell it had slightly softened. “Don’t you fear death?”

“No, not really. I never had much of a reason to live anyways,” Taehyun replied with a sad smile as he looked at Beomgyu. “Do it.”

Beomgyu watched as the red haired man closed his eyes, as if accepting his fate. With a deep breath, he tightened his hold on the sword, as he swang it.

At that moment Taehyun heard the noise of the sword cutting the air as it swung to wards him. But he felt nothing, he had imagined intense pain, but all he felt was a light breeze against his cheeks. He opened his eyes as he heard the other curse. He was greeted by the sight of his enemy’s shocked face. Eyes and mouth comically wide open, Taehyun would have laughed if he weren’t so confused.

“Why didn’t you…?” Taehyun questioned titling his head confused.

The taller shock his head, dropping his sword and walked closer to Taehyun, bringing his hand up to cup Taehyun’s face, cradling it gently, “How could I?”

Taehyun felt even more confused at the sudden gesture of affection. “How could I possibly hurt my soulmate?” Beomgyu continued. His thumb caressed Taehyun’s cheekbone looking at the shorted with tender yet sorrow filled eyes.

“You… you’re lying right?” Taehyun stumered as he stepped back trembling slightly. Mind running with all the thought of what would happen if his father found out… what would happen to Kai.

“Come with me, back to my home, I’ll look after you.” The offer was tempting, to just escape with Kai and live with his mate.

But before he could even consider the option his ears perked up as he heard sounds of people, including his father walking towards his room.

“You have to leave!” Taehyun exclaimed as he grabbed the sword from the ground and shoved it into Beomgyu chest and pushed the man towards the window form which he could escape.

“Escape with me,” Beomgyu repeated, not letting go of the others wrist.

Taehyun looked up at his soulmate. “I can’t. They’ll know as soon as they entered that you came here from your smell and if I leave it’ll make it even more suspicious. You need to take him out tonight, plus I need to protect Kai from him.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’ll just let you go back to that monster,” Beomgyu growled protectively.

“Leave,” Taehyun gently whispered as he pushed the other to leave. Taehyun could see the conflicted look in Beomgyu’s eyes.

“Stay safe?” Beomgyu finally spoke. He knew that he had to leave, it would be bad for both him and Taehyun if they were caught.

Taehyun just nodded reassuringly to his mate and urgently urged him to leave.

“I’ll come back for you,” Beomgyu promised one last time before jumping form the window. Taehyun watched as his mate disappeared into the darkness before turning back preparing himself to face his father.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“Whose smell is this?” Taehyun’s father, Kang Seokcheon interrogated as soon as he entered the room with three of his personal guards. 

“No one father, just some servants,” Taehyun easily lied through his teeth, already used to lying to his father. “What made you come to my room so late at night?”

“Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see my son. Can’t I be a caring father?” contrary to his words, the man was scanning Taehyun’s room suspiciously. “Go check the bathroom.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Taehyun glanced at the men who entered his bathroom and searched through everything.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you son, but it’s tough times you never know when someone betrays you. Even your blood related family,” Seokcheon just glanced at Taehyun unbothered, as his men came back and reported everything to the man.

“Well looks like everything’s fine here. I just wanted to check up on you. I’ll be leaving now,” and with a swipe of his coat he left just as quickly as he came.

But that didn’t reassure Taehyun, in fact it made him even more anxious to get Kai out. He knew his father was getting suspicious and it was a matter of time before he found out anything.

Taehyun rushed out as soon as he was sure his father had left. He knocked three times, before waiting in front of a door. A head peeked out and the bright smile of his best friend greeted him as they hugged.

“We have to leave Kai,” Taehyun tugged at the other boy urgently. They didn’t have time for a sorrowful reunion. Taehyun knew Beomgyu would be attacking the place soon. He needed to get his best friend out before the chaos began. “Right now.”

“I don’t know hyung, what if we get caught?” It wasn’t the first time they considered leaving, but the fear of getting caught always stopped them.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. The Chois are going to attack the place soon and if they don’t succeed then father’s going to kill me.”

“No he won’t! You’re his only son,” Kai quickly protested at the thought of his friend dying.

“Even if my mate is Choi Beomgyu?” Taehyun whispered quietly looking at Kai challengingly.

“You’ve met him? Are you sure?”

“Positive and father is already suspicious of me, it’s a matter of time before he finds out. You know that he like having spies everywhere. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was one in the Choi pack.”

Kai let out a breath at the news, swiping his hair back. “Then we go. Now.”

And just like that Kai quickly took his most important belonging, a gift from his dead mother before they left to the barns where the horses were kept. It was the closest area to the woods and the easiest place to escape unseen from.

Taehyun gently pat Kai’s shoulder as they both completely shifted into wolves. It was evident that they both were scared, but the best option for them was to leave.

They ran out into the woods that surrounded their pack boarders, hoping to quickly run and hide into one of the villages in the neutral area, from there they can wait till the Choi pack had attacked before coming back. They continued to run as fast as they could, the wind slamming into them due to how fast they were, but apparently they weren’t quick enough. 

“They went that way!”

Taehyun quickly turned toward Kai who looked back at him, mirroring his fear. Taehyun nudged Kai ahead of him before slowing down slightly, he knew that they would end up getting caught. Kai would have a better chance of escaping if Taehyun stayed behind.

 _Hyung what are you doing?_ Taehyun could hear the panic in his voice as Kai spoke to him through their link.

 _Just leave quickly, don’t slow down. I’ll hold them off for a bit. Don’t come back and don’t worry, he won’t kill me quickly, he probably needs info from me about the visit from Beomgyu. And by then Beomgyu would have already attacked._ Taehyun ordered the younger. He could feel the others hesitation before he finally agreed. Kai knew that if he got caught along with Taehyun, they could threaten the information out of Taehyun.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

“So Kang Taehyun, you really didn’t expect me to trust you right?” Seokcheon mocked as he watched his son struggle against the chain.

After fighting and buying enough time for Kai to escape and hide, Taehyun had gotten caught. They had brought him back the underground dungeons of their palace, tying chains in his hands to prevent him from escaping.

“So you can’t even trust your own son?” Taehyun laughed bitterly.

“Well after what you did, I’m glad I didn’t trust you,” Seokcheon replied nonchalantly.

“Anyways, so what are the Chois planning?” he interrogated, swirling a knife at his fingertip.

Silence followed as Taehyun ignored his father completely,

Figuring that they were getting nowhere, Seokcheon grabbed Taehyun’s red locks and roughly pulled at them as he pointed his knife straight at his face. “Enough of your games, tell me what I want to know or this knife is going to find its way into your body.”

Taehyun didn’t waver, he just silently stared straight at his father with no fear.

“I said answer me!” He pressed the knife into the red haired boys check, piercing the skin as blood flowed from the fresh cut. “Hurry and tell me or I will stab you with this knife… no matter how strong you are you’ll still be in pain.”

Taehyun continued to stay silent.

“Fine,” The man huffed annoyed. “Have it your way!”

Taehyun couldn’t help the yelp that escaped his lips when the knife entered his right thigh, body withering and nose scrunching up at the pain.

“I’ll give you one more chance, tell me about their plan,” the other threatened, but Taehyun kept silent the whole time.

The man clicked his tongue displeased as he started to twist the knife in Taehyun’s thigh. Taehyun couldn’t help the loud cry of pain he let out as the knife dug dipper into his thighs.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

His father turned around to see one of his guards through across the floor and slide at his feet. Blood flowed from fresh claw marks as the man lay dead on the ground.

“B-Beomgyu,” Taehyun whispered in awe.

Seokcheon snapped his head up to see another figure enter the room. Beomgyu stood there, his once black clothing covered in crimson blood, the sight sickeningly beautiful. His eyes filled with blood lust and ager at the sight of his mate chained up with a knife in his thighs.

“W-what are you doing,” Seokcheon stumered frightened as Beomgyu walked to wards him, his entire body oozing authority and power. Beomgyu grabs his sword and in a matter of seconds was behind his torturer, sword cutting his knees as the other fell to the ground unable to move due to the pain.

“I should kill you right here for what you put my mate through… but… I want to deal with you later,” Beomgyu snarled at the man at his feet, before hitting the man with the hilt of the sword knocking him out.

Beomgyu let him go before walking towards Taehyun and untying him from the restraints, catching him as he fell forward. Taehyun smiles weakly at the other before borrowing his head into the other neck and inhaling his mates calming scent.

“Baby,” Beomgyu whispered quietly. “I kept my promise.”

Taehyun nods, Beomgyu could feel the other smile into his neck. “You did.”

Beomgyu smiles before lightly kissing the others checks, before looking at the knife on his soulmates thighs.

“I’m going to have to pull this out baby,” Beomgyu warned as he wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife. Taehyun nods as he tried to relax his body so that Beomgyu could pull it out.

Taehyun whimpered quietly as he felt the knife leave his body, before going limp in Beomgyu’s arms. Beomgyu gently rubs Taehyun’s back to sooth some pain before ripping a piece of his sleeves and wrapping the fabric around Taehyun’s thigh.

“Let’s go home baby,” Beomgyu said fondly as he carried his mate out of the room.

Taehyun may have been ready to die before, but that was because except for keeping Kai safe he never had any other purpose. But now? Now things were different, now he had someone to live for – even though he didn’t know the other well yet – he wanted to live. Taehyun closed his eyes, knowing that he was safe and so was Kai. 

Beomgyu watched his mate fondly as he carried him bridal style.

“Take him with us, I’m going to deal with him later,” all signs of softness gone form the orders face as he ordered his men. The soldier quickly followed his orders, although the man was soft and gentle, once you made him angry you shouldn’t expect to escape with your body intact.

Beomgyu gently kissed his mates head. Happy to have finally found his forever, his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter account:@taegyusoul


End file.
